ENTRE AMIGOS &
by WoLf DaRk
Summary: "Su amigo consume drogas".-murmuro el doctor. "Ochibi esta actuando extraño".-musito Eiji a los demas regulares. Si tal vez sea mal resumen, pero soy nueva, el fic es algo oscuro, asi que entren y opinen.
1. El comienzo

N/A. ¡Hola! Llevo un tiempo visitando el sitio, Aquí un segundo song-fic.

¡ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE! Y PORFAVOR AYUDENME A MEJORAR.

* Letreros de cualquier tipo *

_Gente pensando_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

_(TRADUCCION)_

_**CANCION**_

"japonés"

Los personajes son OCC.

**No poseo** el anime/manga _**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS **_**.** Y tampoco poseo la canción **"****JUST TO GET HIGH****" (NICKELBACK).**

**- ENTRE AMIGOS -**

**- Único Capitulo -**

_**He was my best friend, I tried to help him,**_

_(El era mi mejor amigo, yo lo trate de ayudar,)_

_**But he traded everything, for suffering,**_

_(pero él cambió todo por sufrimiento,)_

_**And found himself alone.**_

_(y encontrarse a él mismo, solo.)_

Japon

Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku

- & Canchas de Tennis, Por la Tarde & -

**TUNK, TUNK, TUNK**

Se escucha el sonido de una pelota contra una pared, el responsable de ese sonido, no era mas que Echizen Ryoma, prodigio apodado "El príncipe del Tennis".

Pero eso no tenia nada de raro, lo extraño era que el lo hiciera sin vida, como si le doliera tocar la raqueta.

_Por que… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?...- pensaba el peli verde, mientras golpeaba mas duro la pelota._

Mientras de lejos lo miraban los regulares con expresiones preocupadas.

- & Con los Regulares &-

"¡Nya!... ¿Qué le pasara a ochibi?" **(1)**- dijo con preocupación Eiji

"Mmmm… Tienes razón Kikumaru-sempaiEchizen ha estado actuando muy extraño- comento Momoshiro

"Hay un 15 % que es por problemas amorosos, 14% son problemas de la escuela, 30% es por su gato y un 45% que son problemas en la casa"- respondió el recolector de datos apareciendo de la nada con su libreta, haciendo que Eiji y Momo se sobresaltaran.

"¡NYA!... Inui quieres que me de un paro cardiaco- le dijo en un grito.

"Si sempai no aparezca de repente"- se quejo igual momo

"Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle… "- dijo Taka que escucho lo ocurrido junto con Oishi.

"Tal vez a Echizen alguien lo esta intimidando, o esta metido en algo, se puede lastimar incluso…

"Tranquilo Oishi"- le dijo Fuji apareciendo a su lado.- ¿Tu que crees que sea Tezuka?- le pregunto al buchou.

"Hmp, será mejor hablar con el… mientras tanto No bajen la guardia- les dijo con un poco de preocupación por su pilar.

- & Después de las practicas, Vestidores &-

Todos los titulares estaban hablando en voz baja, mirando a Ryoma que estaba sentado mirando a la pared.

"Nya, Alguien tiene que hablar con ochibi"- dijo Eiji

"Hey momo habla con Echizen/Ochibi"- le dijeron los titulares

"Ehh… ¿Por qué creen que Echizen me diría algo?"- les respondió el ojimorado.

"Eres su mejor amigo".- respondieron a coro

"Hazlo momo tienes un 65% de posibilidades mas que nosotros"- le dijo de la nada Inui

"Momoshiro, Hazlo"- le pidió, mas bien ordeno Tezuka.

"Si Momo"-le dijo Fuji quitando su sonrisa, y abriendo los ojos.

"Bien… bieeen, ya voy"- dijo con un poco de miedo Momo.

Levantando la mano Momoshiro llamo a Ryoma…

"Hey Echizen ¿Quieres ir conmigo por unas hamburguesas?... Yo pago"- le pregunto Momo sonriendo al ojidorando.

"Hmp… Esta bien Momo-sempai"- respondió Ryoma parándose, y yéndose hacia la puerta.

"Adiós sempai- taichí" – les grito Echizen y Momo a resto de los regulares.

"Adios Echizen, Momoshiro"

_**I watched the lying, turn into hiding,**_

_(Me di cuenta de que sus mentiras se habían convertido en una manera de esconderse)_

_**With scars on both his lips, his fingertips...**_

_(con cicatrices en sus labios, las puntas de sus dedos)_

_**Were melted to the bone.**_

_(se desvanecían en sus huesos.)_

_- & _Con Echizen y Momoshiro & -

Desde que salieron del plantel ambos habían estado en silencio, hasta estar alguno cuantos metros del Mc`Donals, Momoshiro decidió romperlo.

"Mmmmmm… Echizen".-Dijo con un poco de duda el mayor

"¿Si?.- respondió aburrido el mencionado

Momo no sabia como preguntarle así que

"Haz… ¿Haz tenido problemas últimamente, en la casa, en la escuela, donde sea?.- le pregunto directo al grano.

Ryoma lo miro por un momento y le respondió…" ¿Por qué la pregunta Momo-sempai?"

"Bueno… haz estado actuando muy extraño, y los regulares…"-Momo seguía hablando, hasta que se vio interrumpido por el pequeño, que se había parado.

"Hmp… ya no tengo hambre sempai, Adiós.".- le dijo Echizen dando la vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria.

"Hey Echizen, espera ECHIZEN- grito, pero el peli verde no se volteo.

"_¿Qué la pasara?,… en verdad esta actuando muy extraño.- _fu el pensamiento del ojimorado, caminando y entrando en el restaurant.

_**But I can still remember what his face looked like,**_

_(Pero aun así, recuerdo como su cara se veía)_

_**When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night.**_

_(cuando lo encontré en un callejón en la mitad de la noche.)_

_**Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!**_

_(Dime lo que sabes, donde has estado y lo que hiciste ahora ...)_

_**Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!**_

_(Dime lo que sabes, donde has estado y lo que hiciste ahora ...)_

_**Gonna do the trick, get it over with,**_

_(un arma podría ser la trampa__para terminar con todo esto,)_

_**You're better off...**_

_(podrías estar en mejores condiciones,)_

_**To take all you've got and burn it on the spot,**_

_(toma todo lo que has obtenido y quémalo allí mismo,)_

_**To get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).**_

_(solo por drogarte)_

- & Dos horas después, con Momoshiro & -

Momoshiro, después de haber comido se dirigía ha su casa, hasta que paso por un callejón y escucho unos ruidos.

**CRACK, MMM**

"¿Ah?… y eso"- dijo dirigiéndose al callejón.

Cuando llego al callejón encontró a _RYOMA_… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?,… _será mejor que lo lleve a un hospital._

Y no era para menos, pues el pequeño tenia moretones y contusiones por todo el cuerpo, además de estar demasiado palido y sudando.

Así Momo lo llevo al hospital.

- & Hospital & -

En el hospital, después de haber llevado a Echizen al hospital, Momo estaba llamando a todos los regulares

_Por favor… contesta, contesta- _pensaba desesperado

"_¿Bueno, quien habla?- respondió la voz de Taka_

"_SEMPAI, POR FAVOR LLAMA A TODOS LOS DEMAS, ECHIZEN ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL"- le grito Momoshiro_

"_¿Qué?, en un momento les llamo y vamos.- le respondió colgando._

En eso se acerca un doctor hacia Momoshiro

"Disculpe, es usted ¿hermano o amigo? del chico, que trajo"- le pregunto el Doctor.

"Soy su amigo… ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto con voz preocupada.

"Ya esta fuera de peligro… pero tengo que decirle algo.- respondió el Doctor.

"Si, dígame"

"Su amigo,…consume _drogas .- _murmuro el doctor.

N/A: Por el momento esto será todo, espero que les guste. Lamento los errores de Ortografía

P.D. Aconséjenme.


	2. Explicaciones I

N/A. ¡Hola! Llevo un tiempo visitando el sitio, Aquí un segundo song-fic.

¡ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE! Y PORFAVOR AYUDENME A MEJORAR.

* Letreros de cualquier tipo *

_Gente pensando_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

_(TRADUCCION)_

_**CANCION**_

"japonés"

Los personajes son OCC .

**No poseo** el anime/manga _**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS **_**.** Y tampoco poseo la canción **"****JUST TO GET HIGH****" (NICKELBACK).**

_**Capitulo Anterior.**_

"_¡Nya!... ¿Qué le pasara a ochibi?" - dijo con preocupación Eiji_

"_SEMPAI, POR FAVOR LLAMA A TODOS LOS DEMAS, ECHIZEN ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL"- le grito Momoshiro_

_¿Cómo esta?- pregunto con voz preocupada._

"_Ya esta fuera de peligro… pero tengo que decirle algo.- respondió el Doctor._

"_Si, digame"_

"_Su amigo,…consume __drogas _

"¿QUEEEEE?, ECHIZEN NO CONSUME DROGAS".- grito enfadado Momoshiro.

"Bueno en el examen sanguíneo, mostro que el chico las había consumido"- le respondió el Doctor yéndose.

"_No creo que Echizen sea ese tipo de chicos…¿pero? El Doctor dijo que fue un examen lo que lo mostro._

En ese momento llegaron los demás regulares agitados

"MOMOSHIRO, ¿Cómo ESTA ECHIZEN/OCHIBI?."- le gritaron todos,(bueno excepto Tezuka, Fuji e Inui)

"Ya salió de peligro sempais,.- dijo Momo.- pero… el Doctor dice que Echizen consume Drogas.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEE?".- gritaron todos, pero se vio interrumpido por algo que cayo al suelo.

La libreta de Inui yacía en el suelo mientras el decía…

"Esto no estaba en los datos".- murmuro

"Inui ¿Quieres decir que esto no estaba previsto?- le pregunto Fuji abriendo los ojos.

"Si este comportamiento,… no describe a Echizen, esto no debería haber pasado".- le respondió.

"Mmmm".- dijeron todos

"Nya, deberás Momo ¿llamaste a los papas de ochibi?- le pregunto Eiji

"Eh… no, con la preocupación se me olvido, espera".- respondió Momo sacando su celular y llamando.

"_Bueno, Familia Echizen"- respondió una voz_

"_¿Ah?... Nanako-san- pregunto Momo._

"_Momoshiro-kun, eres tu, disculpa, de casualidad Ryoma- san ¿Esta contigo?-le pregunto Nanako_

"_Bueno Nanako-san… iré directo al punto, no se como mas decírselo, ryomaestaenelhospital".-le dijo demasiado rápido para que la chica entendiera._

"_¿Eh?, ¿Qué dijiste Momoshiro-kun?- le pregunto la peli azul._

"_Hammm… Echizen esta en el Hospital- le respondió con un suspiro._

"_¿QUEEE?, en que hospital esta"_

"_Esta en el Hospital -"– le respondió el chico._

"_Enseguida voy"- le dijo Nanako, antes de cortar la llamada._

- & ½ Hora Después & -

Se ve a una exaltada Nanako dirigiéndose a los regulares.

"¿Cómo esta mi primo?- dijo la chica

"Ya esta mejor".- le respondió Tezuka.- … pero Meino-san, ¿Hay algo que debe saber?

"Si, ¿Qué es?" – pregunto

"Al parecer Echizen consumía drogas"- le dijo Tezuka

"¿Qué?... no puede ser".- respondió, cayendo al piso.- "Todo es mi culpa, me di cuenta pero… no hice nada"- murmuro la chica llorando.

"Saaaa… ¿A que se refiere Meino-san?- le pregunto Fuji

"Bueno hace 3 Dias" …

_**Three days no sleeping, he gave up eating,**_

_(3 días sin dormir, él se rindió comiendo)_

_**He sold his mother's rings, she said nothing,**_

_(vendió los anillos de su madre, ella no dijo nada,)_

_**And pretended not to know...**_

_(y pretendió no saberlo)_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Nanako vio a una sombra deslizándose por la entrada y vio que era su primo.

"Ah… Ryoma-san, veo que haz llegado".- le dijo con una sonrisa al chico.

"Si, hola Nanako".- respondió el ojidorado, ocultando algo tras su espalda, y caminando en dirección a su habitación.

- & En la cena & -

Rinko Takeuchi de Echizen se acerco hacia Nanako.

"Nanako-chan… haz vizto mi sortija, la de la piedra azul".- le pregunto

"Mmmm… No Tía, tal ves Ryoma- san la haya visto"- respondió dirigiéndole su mirada al mencionado.

"Hmp, No la he visto"- dijo el chico secamente.

"Mmmmmm, Bueno, necesito hacer algunas compras,… nos vemos después Nanako-chan, Hijo, por cierto díganle a Nanjiro"-dijo después de salir.

"Adiós Tía/ Hmp".- fueron las respuestas.

"Bueno, Gracias por la comida".- dijo Ryoma levantándose.

"De nada, Ryoma-san, le puedes decir a Tío, lo que dijo la Tía"- le contesto Nanako.

"Hmp"- fue la respuesta recibida

- & Por la mañana, Casa Echizen & -

Ryoma había despertado temprano, pues no había podido dormir muy bien. Cuando fue a la cocina, vio a Nanako.

"Buenos días Nanako"- le saludo

"Ah… Buenos días Ryoma-san, ¿Veo que madrugaste?- le respondió la chica.

¿Hmp… lo que pasa es que no pude dormir bien y….- fue cortado por el sonido del teléfono.

_**RING, RING **_

Sonaba el teléfono en la residencia.

"Hmp, yo contesto"- se ofreció Ryoma

"_¿Si, Quien es?"-_ contesto Ryoma

"_Residencia Echizen_".- pregunto una voz desconocida

"_Si"-_ respondió

"_Soy de la Policía, lamento darle estas noticias, pero Rinko Echizen sufrió un accidente automovilístico, murió instantáneamente_.- dijo

Al escuchar Ryoma soltó el teléfono, haciendo que se hiciera un estruendo, y Nanako fuera a ver lo que ocurría.

"_¿Bueno?... ¡Bueno!_

"Ryoma-san,… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le pregunto Nanako preocupada.

"Mi madre…esta muerta"- musito Ryoma en shock.

"¿QUEEE?... esto no puede ser"- susurro Nanako.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

N/A: Por el momento esto será todo, espero que les guste. Lamento los errores de Ortografía. Y por el momento quiero ver si podre acabar la historia, mientras tenga la inspiración.

P.D. Aconséjenme.

P.D: Los capítulos no serán muy extensos.


	3. Explicaciones II

¡ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y que haya mejorado!

- Letreros de cualquier tipo -

_Gente pensando_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

_(TRADUCCION)_

_**CANCIÓN**_

"japonés"

Los personajes son OCC.

**No poseo** el anime/manga _**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. **_Y tampoco poseo la canción **"JUST TO GET HIGH" (NICKELBACK).**

_**Capitulo Anterior.**_

"_Esto no estaba en los datos".- murmuro_

"_Adiós Tía/ Hmp".- fueron las respuestas._

"_Residencia Echizen".- pregunto una voz desconocida_

"_Si"- respondió_

"_Soy de la Policía, lamento darle estas noticias, pero Rinko Echizen sufrió un accidente automovilístico, murió instantáneamente.- dijo_

_Soltó el teléfono, haciendo que se hiciera un estruendo, y Nanako fuera a ver lo que ocurría._

"_Ryoma-san,… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le pregunto Nanako preocupada._

"_Mi madre…está muerta"- musito Ryoma en shock._

"_¿QUEEE?... esto no puede ser"- susurro Nanako._

_**Fin Capitulo Anterior.**_

"Yo… no sabía que la mama de Ochibi había muerto".- susurro Eiji

"¿Eh?... no les conto, el mismo dijo que lo había hecho,… y que ustedes… lo estaban apoyando- murmuro la peli azul.

"¿Pero?... Meino-san, eso no fue lo único que ocurrió… ¿verdad?- le pregunto Tezuka.

"No, luego de unos días el Tío, me refiero al papa de Ryoma, empezó a actuar extraño…"

_**FLASH BACK**_

Después del accidente de Rinko, y de que le dijeran a Nanjiro, Ryoma era mucho más callado, ya no jugaba con Karupin como lo hacía antes, igual su tenis se vio afectado pues era un juego sin vida, sin emoción… y de su aspecto, bueno pues se veía demacrado.

Desde la cocina Nanako estaba observando a Ryoma que está sentado mirando a la nada, hasta que unos pasos la alertaron, y vio a su Tío que se acercaba a Ryoma con una raqueta, ella le miro con desconfianza y estaba atenta a todo lo que le fuera a decir a su primo,… pues después de todo…

El padre de Ryoma, Nanjiro Echizen, había recibido la noticia entrando en shock, pero solo eso, pues al parecer,… no le había afectado tanto lo ocurrido como a su hijo y sobrina, es mas llego a parecer más _alegre._

"Hey chico, vamos a jugar un partido" –le dijo Nanjiro a Ryoma que aun se encontraba mirando a la nada.

"Hmp… no, No tengo tiempo para eso".- respondió el pequeño secamente.

"Vamos chico".- le dijo Nanjiro mirándolo fríamente a Ryoma, y tomándole de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia la cancha, y así haciendo que Nanako les perdiera de vista y ya no los pudiera oír.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Después de que Nanako terminara de hablar llego una enfermera.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN".-dijo en voz alta.

"Si, ¡AQUÍ!- grito Nanako parándose.

"El joven Echizen, está despierto, pueden pasar a verlo".- les informo amablemente.

"Gracias, ¿En qué habitación se encuentra?"

"En la habitación -".- respondió.

_**He started stealing, to supply the feeling,**_

_(El comenzó a robar, para satisfacer sus sentimientos,)_

_**Found out he pulled a knife, on someone's wife...**_

_(Se dio cuenta de que le había enterrado un cuchillo__a la esposa de alguien,)_

_**And held it to her throat.**_

_(y lo había hundido hasta su garganta.)_

_**But I can still remember what his face looked like,**_

_(Pero aun así, recuerdo como su cara se veía)_

_**When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night.**_

_(Cuando lo encontré en un callejón en la mitad de la noche.)_

_**Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!**_

_(Dime lo que sabes, donde has estado y lo que hiciste ahora...)_

_**Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!**_

_(Dime lo que sabes, donde has estado y lo que hiciste ahora...)_

- & Habitación - & -

Los regulares y Nanako entraron a la habitación, y observaron que Ryoma que estaba empezando a despertar.

_Hay… ¿Qué me paso?-_ pensó el mencionado, y al mismo tiempo se toco la cabeza, sintiendo el vendaje.

"Ryoma-san… ¿Cómo te sientes?"- le pregunto Nanako.

"Nanako…"- murmuro Ryoma, con voz ronca por lo seca que estaba y tratando de enfocarla con la vista.

"¡OCHIBI!... ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Nya.- dijo el pelirrojo imperativo.

"Ah… sempais."- dijo sorprendido el ojidorado.

_PLAF_

Resonó en toda la habitación el sonido de una bofetada y dejando a todos petrificados por la acción de nada menos que… el capitán.

"¿Por qué haces esto Echizen?...-pregunto el capitán bajando la mano.

"Hmp… no se a que se refiere _Capitán_".- murmuro cortantemente Ryoma, con los ojos cerrado y aun con la cara de lado por la fuerza del la cachetada.

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Echizen".- le dijo con voz autoritaria Tezuka

"No tengo por qué decirle nada".- respondió el aludido, evadiendo la mirada de Tezuka.

"Ryoma-san por favor, dinos… ¿Que es lo que está pasando?"- murmuro Nanako con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Saa Echizen, por favor dinos".- hablo Fuji abriendo los ojos.

"Si Echizen, todos nos preocupamos por ti".- dijeron al mismo tiempo Momoshiro y Oishi.

"Somos tus amigos ".- murmuro Taka.

Ryoma paseo la mirada por su prima y sus sempais.

"No tengo opción, ¿No es así?".- respondió el aludido bajando la cabeza y mirar sus manos.

"Bueno todo empezó un poco antes de la muerte de mama,…"

_**FLASH BACK**_

- Residencia Echizen -

2:30 am

Se ve la sombra de Ryoma avanzando sigilosamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al final de ellas y detenerse un momento.

"_Pero, ¿Qué está pasando?".- _pensó para sí el joven Echizen.

Ryoma se había levanta al haber escuchado un ruido en la sala de la casa

Cuando se paro para escuchar, alcanzo a oír como dos personas discutían, identificó las voces, eran de sus padres.

"Nanjiro, ya no soporto mas,… ¡quiero el divorcio!".- dijo alzando un poco la voz la madre de Ryoma.

"No te lo daré, entiéndelo de una buena vez Rinko".- se escucho con ira la voz de Nanjiro

"Sabes que no te pido nada material, solo la custodia de nuestro hijo".- se escuchaba la voz de Rinko igual encolerizada.

"Y tu entiende de una vez que no te lo voy a permitir ".- casi grito Nanjiro.

Ryoma ya no quiso escuchar y decidió irse a su habitación.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Termino de contar el relato Ryoma al sentir la garganta seca.

"Así que por eso estaban tan distantes".- dijo Nanako.

"Si, así es, pero yo creo que no fue lo único".-dijo Ryoma

"Por cierto Ryoma-san ¿Tu robaste los pendientes de la Tía?- pregunto la peli azul titubeando un poco.

"Haam, admito que si Nanako los vendí para conseguir las…"

"Drogas".- musito Momoshiro.

"Pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Echizen?- pregunto Tezuka.

"Hmp, era demasiada la presión Capitán".- respondió Ryoma con una sonrisa amarga.

"A ¿Qué te refieres Ochibi?

"Bueno…"

Toc, Toc

"Pase".- respondió rápidamente Oishi.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero el paciente debe descansar".- dijo una enfermera desde la puerta.

"Mañana nos dirás todo, está bien Echizen".- dijo Inui

"Hai, adiós sempais".- respondió Ryoma.

"Adios Echizen/Ochibi".- le respondieron saliendo de la habitación.

"Adios Ryoma-san".-dijo Nanako abrazando a su primo.

"Adios Nanako y… gracias"- dijo Ryoma.

"No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino a ellos, bueno pero después de todo son tu amigos".- le respondió con una sonrisa la peli azul.

"Mmm tienes razón,… y Nanako"- respondió el chico

"¿Si?

"Cuídate del viejo, es _peligroso".- _le dijo Ryoma alzando la cabeza y viéndola a los ojos.

"Ryoma- san…"- murmuro la chica cerrando la puerta.

- En el pasillo -

Los sempais de Ryoma se encontraban esperando a Nanako en el corredor del hospital al divisarla, fueron a su encuentro.

"Ah, Nanako- san ¿Le dijo algo mas Echizen".-pregunto Momoshiro.

"Solo me dijo que me cuidara, del Tío".- respondió la chica seriamente

"Debió ser muy grave lo que paso, será mejor que se cuide Meino-san"- le dijo el capitán Tezuka.

"Si, pero será mejor ir a descansar, para que venga temprano a ver a Ryoma-san"

"Gracias por todo muchachos"- les dijo la peli azul.

"No se preocupe, después de todo Ochibi es nuestro amigo"- respondió Eiji.

"Bueno hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana".- respondieron todos.

- Habitación de Ryoma -

Ryoma se encontraba en su cama meditando un poco.

"_Mmmm, ¿amigos, eh?, que extraña suena esa palabra, sin embargo me agrada".-pensaba el chico._

"Hmp, sin embargo de alguna manera debe de haber una manera de acabar esto".- dijo en un suspiro el chico, para luego recostarse y tratar de dormir un poco.

N/A: Bueno he aquí otro capítulo más, MUCHAS GRACIAS por los comentarios, espero actualizar pronto mientras aun tengo la inspiración y creo que el capitulo es corto así que lo siento, así intentare hacerlos un poco más largos.

P.D: Espero que no los este confundiendo, y lamento los errores de ortografía.


	4. Cuenta Regresiva

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. **Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo**.

N/A: Este capitulo **no **tiene canción.

- Letreros de cualquier tipo –

- & Lugar & -

_Gente pensando_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

"japonés"

Los personajes son OCC.

**No poseo** el anime/manga _**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. **_

_**Capitulo Anterior.**_

_Hay… ¿Qué me paso?- pensó el mencionado, y al mismo tiempo se toco la cabeza, sintiendo el vendaje._

"_¿Por qué haces esto Echizen?...-pregunto el capitán bajando la mano._

"_Hmp… no se a que se refiere __Capitán__".- murmuro cortantemente Ryoma._

"_No tengo opción, ¿No es así?".- respondió.- "Bueno todo empezó un poco antes de la muerte de mama,…"_

"_Nanjiro, ya no soporto mas,… ¡quiero el divorcio!".- dijo alzando un poco la voz la madre de Ryoma._

"_No te lo daré, entiéndelo de una buena vez Rinko".- se escucho con ira la voz de Nanjiro_

"_Así que por eso estaban tan distantes".- dijo Nanako_

"_Mmmm, ¿amigos, eh?, que extraña suena esa palabra, sin embargo me agrada".-pensaba el chico._

_**Fin Capitulo Anterior.**_

- & Hospital & -

_Dos semanas después_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ryoma les había contando un poco de lo que sucedia a Nanako y a sus sempais. Ahora mismo se veian a los mencionados en la sala de espera del hospital.

"¿Cómo creen que este Echizen?.- pregunto preocupado Oishi.

"Esta recuperado, solo tiene que tomar reposo".- repondio Nanako.

"¡Familiares de Ryoma Echizen!".- dijo en voz alta una enfermera

"¡Aquí!".- respondió rápidamente Nanako.

"Pueden pasar a verlo, y dentro de unas horas se le podrá dar de alta".- respondió amablemente la enfermera.

"Muchas gracias".- respondio la peliazul.

- Habitacion de Ryoma -

"Nya, ¿Cómo te encuentras Ochibi?".- saludo energéticamente Eiji.

"Si como te encuentras Echizen".- secundaron los demás regulares.

"Me encuentro mucho mejor, sempais".- respondió Ryoma acostado en su cama.

"Que bueno Ryoma – san".- dijo una sonriente Nanako.

"¿Cuándo me puedo ir, Nanako?.- pregunto con todo aburrido Ryoma.

"La enfermera me ha dicho que en unas cuantas horas".- le respondió.

"Hmp"

" Por cierto Echizen, ¿A que te referías aquella vez?".- pregunto Tezuka.

"No tiene importancia Capitan".- respondió Ryoma de forma distraída.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en el club?".- pregunto para cambiar el tema de conversación.

"Nya, ¡Como siempre Ochibi!, solo que Inui nos sigue amenazando con sus jugos".- casi grito el pelirojo imperactivo.

"No se de que se quejan, son 100% naturales".- respondió el mencionado con su típico brillo en los lentes.

"Eso no es cierto, son horribles y siempre acabamos enfermos".- le dijo en reclamo Momoshiro, mientras los demás regulares (exepto por Fuji y Tezuka) les recorría un escalofrio de solo pensar en las terribles bebidas del jugador de datos.

"Saa, A mi me parecen exquisitas".- dijo con su típica sonrisa Fuji.

Mientras esto pasaba Nanako los veía, en especial a su primo, pues inconsientemente estaba sonriendo levemente.

_Toc, Toc_

"Disculpe que les moleste, pero debe firmar unos papeles para que el joven pueda ser dado de alta".- dijo entrando una enfermera y dirijiendose a Nanako.

"Claro".- respondió la peliazul.- "En un momento vuelvo, Ryoma vete alistando".- dijo Nanako saliendo de la habitación.

"Te dejamos un momento Echizen, y ya oíste a Meino – san cámbiate".- dijo después de un momento Tezuka, esperando que los demás salieran.

"Nos vemos después Echizen/Ochibi".- respondieron los demás regulares.

"Hai"

- Salida del Hospital -

_Dos horas después_

Se ve a todo los regulares esperando a Nanako y a Ryoma, al divisarlos, fueron a su encuentro.

"Echizen, ¡Que bueno que ya saliste!".- le dijo Momoshiro pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

"Hmp, yo también me alegro Momo – sempai".- respondió el oji – dorado.

"Bueno es momento que regresemos a casa Ryoma – san".- dijo Nananko.

"¿Los podemos acompañar?".- pregunto Oishi.

"No se preocupen, ya han hecho suficiente".- les respondió la peliazul.

"Adiós chicos y gracias".- se despidió la chica.

"Adiós Meino – san/ Nanako – san".- contestaron los regulares.

"Adios sempais, nos vemos mañana".- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para caminar junto a Nananko.

Después de un momento Oishi pregunto…

"¿Creen que estén bien?"

"No lo sé Oishi, pero ahí estaremos si Echizen nos necesita".- le respondió Tezuka.- "Bueno, todo el mundo hay que ir a sus casas, mañana veremos a Echizen, y lleguen temprano a la practica si es que no quieren correr vueltas"

"Hai".- respondieron todos los demás.

- Con Ryoma y Nanako -

"Nanako, no te había preguntado, pero ¿Cómo ha estado todo en casa?".- le pregunto Ryoma a Nanako.

"Pues, tienes razón Ryoma- san, hay algo muy extraño con el Tio".- le respodio.

"No te hizo daño verdad".- pregunto el peli – verde con preocupación en la voz.

"No, pero si se comporto muy raro"

"Bueno, pero no hay que descuidarnos".- le dijo Ryoma.

"Si,… Ryoma – san, ¿Tu sabes algo mas, digo aparte de lo que nos contaste?".-pregunto la peliazul con preocupación.

"La verdad no se mucho Nanako".- respondió Ryoma con la vista enfrente.- "Sin embargo note que el viejo se volvió muy agresivo con mi mama, incluso llego a insultarla"

Despues de esa pequeña charla siguieron su camino.

- & Domicilio Echizen & -

En el Templo Nanjiro Echizen a simple vista se veía que se encontraba pacíficamente sentado, sin embargo, con sus pensamientos era otra cosa.

"_Pronto llegaran, Hmp, Nanako dijo que había sido herido, Tsk, ahora ella estara muy pendiente de él, me está robando la atención de mi hijo, más le vale que nos deje en paz, o puede acabar igual que Rinko. Después de todo_ _lo que hice fue porque lo quiero .Porque quiero que sea feliz y no pase por lo que yo pase ,eso_ _justifica todo , ¿No?." _

Nanjiro fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oir la puerta de entrada abrirse, cambiando su semblante pensativo, por una falsa sonrisa.

"¡Tio!, estamos en casa".- dijo en voz alta Nanako seguida de Ryoma.

"¡Hola Nanako! ,¡ Hola jovencito!".- respondió Echizen Nanjiro alegremente.

N/A: Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no tengo inspiración, tratare de actualizar más seguido. Y perdón por que el capitulo sea corto, pero mi cabeza por el momento no da para nada más.

P.D:** Por cierto, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!, y que tengan unas muy buenas y merecidas vacaciones.**

P.D2: Lamento las faltas de ortografía. Y por favor sean pacientes que quiero (y espero) que el final le guste, y tal vez hasta los sorprenda. Y lamento si los estoy confundiendo.

Se despide WoLf DaRk


	5. Supuesta Calma Antes de la Tormenta

N/A: Después de dos años me decido volver, bueno, espero que las personas que les gustaba este fic (o les gusta), no me linchen. No tengo excusas, simplemente falta de inspiración.

Disfruten el capitulo y en verdad lamento haber desaparecido este tiempo, y antes que nada, este fic ahora también lo estoy publicando en así que no piensen que alguien lo plagio esta bajo el mismo pseudónimo.

Ahora si Disfrútenlo.

- Letreros de cualquier tipo –

- & Lugar & -

- (Cambio de escena)

_Gente pensando/ voz_

**FLASH BACK**

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

"japonés"

Los personajes son OCC.

**No poseo **el anime/manga _**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. **_

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

Nanjiro fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta de entrada abrirse, cambiando su semblante pensativo, por una falsa sonrisa.

"¡Tío!, estamos en casa".- dijo en voz alta Nanako seguida de Ryoma.

"¡Hola Nanako!, ¡Hola jovencito!".- respondió Echizen Nanjiro alegremente.

_**Fin Capitulo Anterior**_

&- Residencia Echizen -&

7:30 am

En la cocina vemos a Ryoma siendo atendido por su prima, mientras que Nanjiro lee sus revistas siendo estas ocultadas por su periódico.

"Ryoma- san, ¿estas seguro que quieres ir a la escuela?"- le pregunto Nanako.

"Mmmm, si, no te preocupes, estaré bien".- respondió.

"Si **Nanako- chan, **no te preocupes, el jovencito se encuentra bien".- respondió entre dientes Nanjiro detrás del "periódico".

Ryoma y Nanako se miraron, pues para ambos fue obvio el tono en que Nanjiro menciono el nombre de Nanako.

"Sabes Nanako, me esta empezando a doler un poco la cabeza, ¿Por qué no vas a la Universidad?- dijo Ryoma preocupado por ella.- "yo le digo a Momoshiro que después me traiga mis trabajos".

"Pero… Ryoma- san".- trato de replicar la chica.

"Nanako, hazme caso, _no me va ha pasar nada _esta el viejo aquí".-respondió Ryoma.

"Hay Nanako- chan, que no tienes confianza en mi".- dijo Nanjiro con una falsa sonrisa.

Después de mucho pelear, Ryoma logro convencer a Nanako de que se fuera, no sin antes decirle que era mejor que les avisara a sus sempais sobre la _situación._

&- Seigaku -&

8:30 am

Como todas las mañanas, en las canchas de tenis se veía una gran actividad, los primeros años haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, los de segundo jugando partidos de practica, sin embargo 9 personas en especial, conversaban –al parecer- sobre algo de gran importancia.

Nanako poco después de salir fue inmediatamente a Seigaku, para informar a los titulares sobre lo sucedido.

"Entonces… Echizen se quedo con Nanjiro- san".- dijo Tezuka.

-"Así es, Ryoma- san me pidió que les dijera".- respondió Nanako con preocupación.

"Saaa… ¿Qué le preocupa Meino- san?".- pregunto cierto tensai con los ojos abiertos.

&- Residencia Echizen -&

9:30 am

Después de la salida de Nanako, Nanjiro decidió irse hacia el templo dejando solo a Ryoma en la cocina.

Para Ryoma, no quedo duda alguna del odio que su padre le guardaba a Nanako, aunque él no se explicaba el porqué.

Mientras tanto en el templo, se ve a Nanjiro recostado con expresión pensativa.

"_¡Papá!.. No por favor No!".- gritaba un niño de aproximadamente 8 años._

"_Cállate, eres un inútil".- respondía un hombre de 40 años, golpeando al infante.- "Si valieras algo, tu madre no se preocuparía tanto"_

"_¡NO!"_

Tump, Tump

"¡Hay, gato del demonio!".- grito Nanjiro al ser mordido por Karupin en su pie.

"¿Qué ocurre viejo?".- pregunto Ryoma desde la entrada del templo.

"Nada, nada jovencito".- dijo el monje mientras se rascaba la sien.- "solo es este gato".

"Mmmm… ¿seguro?, estas algo pálido".- respondió el peli verde.

"Si, si jovencito, es solo por el dolo"

"De acuerdo, me voy a dormir un rato".-dijo entrando a la casa.

"Claro".- respondió Nanjiro, mientras veía como Ryoma se alejaba.-_"después de todo… eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo"._

&- Seigaku -&

9:30

"Muy bien Meino- san, ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?".- volvió a preguntar el tensai.

La chica entre sollozos respondió.

"Ryoma- san tiene razón, el tío Nanjiro me mira, como si me quisiera matar".- un poco calmada prosiguió.- "es como si me odiara por arrebatarle algo muy importante".

"Nya, eso no es posible, Nanako- san es una persona muy buena".- dijo saltando cierto pelirrojo.

"Muchas gracias Eiji- san".- respondió la peli azul con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sea como sea Meino- san, Ud. Y Echizen pueden contar siempre con el apoyo de todos".- le dijo Tezuka.

"Muchas gracias muchachos".- les sonrió Nanako.- "vaya se me hizo tarde, será mejor que me retire, hasta luego".- dijo marchándose.

"Hasta luego Nanako- san/ Meino- san".- respondieron los regulares.

&- Residencia Echizen -&

2:30 pm

"¡Estoy en casa!".- hablo Nanako entrando a la cocina.

"Hola Nanako".- respondió Ryoma entrando y tallándose los ojos.

"Ahh, Ryoma- san, perdón por despertarte".- dijo la peli azul al ver los gestos que hacia su primo.

Antes de que Ryoma pudiera responder Nanjiro entro a la cocina.

"Nanako- chan, que bueno que llegaste tenia mucha hambre".- dijo el hombre con una mano en la barriga.

"Viejo, no seas así".- reprendió Ryoma a su padre.

"No te preocupe Ryoma- san, enseguida preparo algo de comer tío".- se apresuró a decir la chica viendo al ex- tenista.- "pero antes, ¿te encuentras bien Ryoma- san? ¿No te paso nada?- le pregunto regalándole una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien Nanako, te dije que no te preocuparas".- respondió el peli verde con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Nanjiro los veía con una expresión pensativa.

"_Deshazte de ella, nos esta quitando a nuestro hijo"_.- dijo una macabra voz.- "_Eso no esta bien"_.- respondía Nanjiro a la voz.

"_De que te preocupas, si no hacemos algo se la llevara"_.- insistió la voz.- "_Pero…"_

"_¡Nada!, tiene que acabar con ella, como lo hicimos con Rynko".- _le grito la voz.- "_si no se lo llevara"_.- le respondió en un susurro la misma voz.

"_Tienes razón".-_ le respondió Nanjiro, poniendo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin saber que es lo que se avecinaba, Ryoma y Nanako siguieron discutiendo

Uff, bueno, hasta aquí llego el capitulo 5, espero que les guste y en verdad me siento avergonzada por haber tardado tanto, y disculpen la tardanza en serio (y las faltas de ortografía).

Actualizare todos los lunes y si me dejan reviews (así se escribe?), me alegra mucho, aunque creo que estarán molestos por haberme tardado tanto, aceptare amenazas, tomatazos, etc. (menos que me insulten ehh). Se despide:

WoLf DaRk


	6. Detalles

N/A: Sin nada que decir

Disfrútenlo.

- Letreros de cualquier tipo –

- & Lugar & -

******** (Cambio de escena)

_Gente pensando/ voz_

**FLASH BACK**

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

"japonés"

Los personajes son OCC.

**No poseo **el anime/manga _**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. **_

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

"_Deshazte de ella, nos esta quitando a nuestro hijo".- dijo una macabra voz.- "Eso no esta bien".- respondía Nanjiro a la voz._

"_¡Nada!, tiene que acabar con ella, como lo hicimos con Rynko".- le grito la voz.- "si no se lo llevara".- le respondió en un susurro la misma voz._

"_Tienes razón".- le respondió Nanjiro, poniendo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Sin saber que es lo que se avecinaba, Ryoma y Nanako siguieron discutiendo_

_**Fin Capitulo Anterior**_

Habían pasado ya dos meses del incidente de Ryoma, quien se había recuperado satisfactoriamente y por lo tanto volvía a asistir a Seigaku. Sin embargo Ryoma seguía preocupado por el comportamiento que mostraba Nanjiro, pues en algunas ocasiones lo notaba pensativo y de la nada sonreía o bien veía su reflejo con la mirada perdida.

Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la seguridad por su prima, pues muchas veces pudo observar como Nanjiro la veía con infinito odio.

-& Templo Echizen &-

2:00 pm

"_Mira papá, mira".- decía un pequeño niño enseñándole a su padre una mariposa que tenia en sus, manos._

"_Niño inútil, en ves de estar jugueteando deberías entrenar mas".- respondió el padre del pequeño dándoles un golpe en las manos._

_El niño solo veía con tristeza a la mariposa tirada en el piso, pues por el golpe el padre le había herido su ala._

_Mientras tanto a lo lejos se veía a una silueta femenina que buscaba algo. El niño al verla fue corriendo a su encuentro._

"_¡Mami!- grito el infante abrazando a la figura femenina,_

"_Cariño, ¿Dónde estabas?"- pregunto la mujer poniéndose a la altura del niño, abrazándole y empezando a peinar sus cabellos._

"_Mmm… quise ensañarle una mariposa a papá, pero el me grito otra ves".- respondió el pequeño con una expresión triste.- mamá – volvió hablar el niño -¿porque papá no me quiere?_

_La mujer se mostro sorprendida ante la pregunta _

"_Eso no es cierto cariño, él te quiere mucho… solo que no sabe como demostrarlo" _

"_En serio mami, es que… parece que quiere mas mi hermano".- volvió a decir el pequeño._

"_Claro que si, ¿vamos a comer?- pregunto la mujer._

"_¿Qué comeremos mamá?- pregunto el niño, empezando a caminar junto a su madre._

"_Pero después de todo…siempre me mentiste"_

**Miau**

"Ah, KARUPIN".- grito Nanjiro cayendo al piso.

"Tío, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Nanako entrando al templo.

"Ah, Nanako-chan, parece que Karupin ya no me quiere".- le respondió el monje llorando teatralmente.

"Hay tío, ¿Qué vas a querer de comer?- dijo la muchacha entrando a la casa.

"Lo que sea esta bien Nanako- chan".- le respondió Nanjiro, empezando a seguirla.-"_maldita bola de pelos, también me desharé de ti".- _pensó mientras volteaba a ver a Karupin.

2:30 pm

Ryoma regresaba de la escuela, esta vez acompañado por Momoshiro.

"Hey Echizen, ¿Por qué tan pensativo?- pregunto Momoshiro deteniendo sus pasos.- "Echizen".- volvió a preguntar.

"¡ECHIZEN!"

"Mmm… ¿Por qué gritas Momo- sempai"?- dijo Ryoma con una ceja levantada.

"¿Cómo?, si te estado hablando desde hace rato".- le replico con tono molesto el aludido.

"Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?".- volvió a preguntar Momoshiro.

Ryoma lo miro y suspiro

"Es por el viejo".- le respondió sin mirarlo

"Sigue actuando raro".- contesto Momoshiro viendo a Ryoma

"Te dijo Nanako, verdad".- dijo Ryoma

"Nanako- san nos conto todo"

"_Nos_".- enfatizo el peli verde ante la respuesta de Momoshiro.

"Si, _nos"_.- respondió el mayor.- ya te lo hemos dicho, pero parece que no entiendes, puedes confiar en nosotros, somos amigos.

"Gracias… Momo- sempai".-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras volvían a caminar.

-& Residencia Echizen &-

3:00 pm

"¡Estoy en casa!".- grito Ryoma desde la puerta.

"Bienvenido Ryoma- san ".- dijo Nanako saliendo de la cocina.

"¡Hola jovencito!".- grito Nanjiro desde la cocina.

"Viejo, ¿Qué haces?"- pregunto Ryoma entrando a la cocina con Nanako a tras de él.

"Nada, nada".- respondió el ex- tenista"

"Hmp, voy a tomar un baño"

"No te tardes mucho Ryoma- san, la comida esta casi lista"- le dijo Nanako, mientras veía el contenido del sartén.

"Si, si, enseguida bajo".- le respondió el peli verde desde las escaleras.

Cuando Ryoma se fue Nanjiro volteo en dirección a su sobrina.

"Nanako- chan, deja de agobiar al jovencito".- dijo Nanjiro viendo a la peli azul fijamente.

Nanako permaneció callada, pues le embargo el miedo al sentir la penetrante mirada del ex- tenista.

- &Habitación de Nanjiro Echizen &-

3:30 am

Nanjiro se encontraba sentado en su cama viendo fijamente el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación, o más bien su reflejo.

"_Tienes que hacer algo, ella te esta quitando su cariño".- dijo el Nanjiro del espejo._

"Eso no es verdad, él me quiere".- replicaba el samurái.- "he sido buen padre, no como _**el**_"

"_Sabes que no es verdad, hay que quitarla del camino".- volvió ha decir el reflejo.- "Nadie lo descubrirá".- susurro antes de desaparecer._

"Tiene razón, nadie se enterara".- dijo Nanjiro con voz ausente acostándose en la cama.

"Nadie se enterara".- musito antes de dormir.

Hasta aquí llego el capitulo y aunque no se si les gusto o no. Bueno si lo leyeron muchas gracias, perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía y como mencione actualizare todos los lunes.

Se despide:

WoLf DaRk


	7. Descubrimientos

N/A: Pronto descubriremos que le ocurre a Nanjiro, perdonen que este cortó el capitulo.

Disfrútenlo.

- Letreros de cualquier tipo –

- & Lugar & -

**EnTrE AmIgOs**Cambio de escena)

_Gente pensando/ voz_

**FLASH BACK**

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

"japonés"

Los personajes son OCC.

**No poseo **el anime/manga _**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

_Nanjiro se encontraba sentado en su cama viendo fijamente el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación, o más bien su reflejo._

"_Tienes que hacer algo, ella te esta quitando su cariño".- dijo el Nanjiro del espejo._

"_Sabes que no es verdad, hay que quitarla del camino".- volvió ha decir el reflejo.- "Nadie lo descubrirá".- susurro antes de desaparecer._

"_Tiene razón, nadie se enterara".- dijo Nanjiro con voz ausente acostándose en la cama._

"_Nadie se enterara".- musito antes de dormir._

_**Fin Capitulo Anterior**_

* * *

-& Residencia Echizen &-

12:00 pm

"AHHHH"

"Ten mas cuidado Momo- sempai".- dijo Ryoma viendo al oji- amatista tirado en el piso siendo cubierto de polvo.

"¡Nya! Momo-chan, ochibi tiene razón".- dijo Kikumaru saltando de un lado al otro.

"Saa… Momoshiro, eso te pasa por descuidado".- apoyo cierto tensai con una sonrisa.

"Fhsss, baka".- le dijo Kaido

"Cállate víbora".- respondió Momoshiro levantándose de un salto.

"Momoshiro, Kaido".- los reprendió Tezuka.

"Mmm… como siempre Tezuka al rescate".- respondió Fuji con una sonrisa.

"Fuji…"

Antes de que Tezuka pudiera responderle a Fuji, entro Nanako cargado una bandeja.

"Gracias por ayudarnos con la limpieza".- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.- "Deben tener sed tomen un vaso de limonada".

"No es nada Nanako- san".- respondió Oishi.

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué esta tan sucio".- se quejo Momoshiro.

"Bueno, es que con mi tía veníamos a limpiar cada mes, pero con lo que ha pasado no ha sido posible".- les conto Nanako.

Todos guardaron silencio, pues el tema aun estaba fresco en sus memorias.

"Inui- sempai, ¿Qué esta haciendo?".- pregunto Ryoma al aludido rompiendo el incomodo ambiente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Inui que se estiraba tratando de alcanzar una caja que se encontraba arriba de un estante. Mientras el tenista de datos no les prestaba atención pues murmuraba que aun le faltaban 20 cm para alcanzar la caja.

"INUI- SEMPAI".- grito Ryoma.

En su insistencia por conseguir la caja Inui había dado un salto logrando sostener la caja, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas con el contenido de la caja encima.

"Inui, Inui".- decía Oishi preocupado.

"Mmm… estoy bien".- respondió un poco aturdido.- "Calcule mal el impulso".

"Nya Inui, no des esos sustos".- le replico Eiji

"Disculpa, ¿Por qué te interesaba esa caja?".- Pregunto Nanako interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

"Lo siento Meino- san, me dio curiosidad porque era la única caja en ese estante".- le respondió Inui apenado

"No te preocupes Inui- san"

"Nanako, estas son cosas de mi papa".- interrumpió Ryoma recogiendo unas fotografías.

"Mmm, es cierto tía Rynko había mencionado algo sobre eso".- respondió la peli azul.- "Ryoma- san, no creo que debamos verlas".- le dijo al oji dorado al ver que agarraba un libro y algunos papeles que se encontraban en el piso.

Ryoma no le presto atención pues se encontraba muy entretenido leyendo el contenido del libro. Al ver que no tenían su atención Tezuka se acercó y le hablo.

"Echizen-"

"Nanako, ¿conociste a los abuelos?".- pregunto Ryoma con gran interés interrumpiendo a Tezuka.

"¿A los abuelos?".- pregunto extrañada Nanako, sin embargo le respondió.- "Fue a la abuela, era muy amable y cariñosa, el abuelo había muerto mucho antes de que yo naciera".

"Era".- pregunto Momoshiro.

"Si ella murió cuando yo tenia 12 años, Ryoma- san no la recuerda porque era muy pequeño".- respondió la chica.

"Sera mejor que terminemos todo esto".- dijo Oishi cortando la platica.

"Tiene razón Oishi- sempai".- apoyo Ryoma

"¡Nya!, manos a la obra"

Así todos se pusieron a trabajar, olvidando todo lo relacionado con la caja y así sin que nadie se diera cuenta Ryoma escondió el libro y las cartas.

**EnTrE AmIgOs**

-& Sala &-

8:00 pm

Los regulares, Ryoma y Nanako, habían acabado de limpiar el sótano, poco después de que se fueron Ryoma se encantaba pensativo sentado junto a Nanjiro.

"Ryoma- san, tío, ¿quieren cenar?- les pregunto Nanako

"Claro Nanako- chan".- respondió alegremente Nanjiro.- "Jovencito, ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto a Ryoma al verlo tan distraído.

"Hmp, nada viejo nada".- dijo Ryoma con tono aburrido.- "¿Qué me habías preguntado?"

"Que si querías cenar Ryoma- san".- respondió rápidamente Nanako.

"No, estoy cansado, tomare un baño y me iré a dormir".- dijo parándose.- "Buenas noches viejo, Nanako".

"Buenas noches jovencito/ Ryoma- san".- respondieron Nanjiro y Nanako respectivamente viendo como Ryoma se alejaba.

**EnTrE AmIgOs**

-& Habitación de Ryoma &-

9:30 pm

Después de tomar el baño, Ryoma se dirigió a su habitación, encerrándose en esta. Asegurándose de que estaba cerrada la puerta Ryoma tomo el libro y las cartas.

El libro, era grande y de color negro, tenía un broche y parecía muy gastado por el tiempo y al parecer por el uso, mientras que las cartas se encontraban rasgadas y amarillentas.

"Vamos a leer esto".- musito Ryoma tomando un libro y abriéndolo, haciendo que de este cayeran algunos papeles y sobres.

En uno de los sobres se alcanzaba a leer:

_HOSPITAL PSIQUIATRICO DE TOKYO_

_Paciente: Kurayami Nanjiro_

_DIAGNOTICO: …._

* * *

Hasta aquí llego el capitulo, no se si les gusto o no. Bueno si lo leyeron muchas gracias, perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Pronto descubriremos que le pasa a Nanjiro, así que si quieren saber que ocurrirá dejen comentarios, o volveré a ausentarme por otros dos años.

Así que dejen comentarios ehhhhh!

* * *

Si leyeron hasta aquí lo de los dos años es una broma, pero en verdad seria lindo que me dejaran algún comentario, me siento triste porque aunque lo leen muchas personas no se si les gusta.

Bueno como dije fue una broma, seguiré actualizando cada lunes, perdonen si hay horrores de ortografía, bueno eso es todo.

Se despide:

WoLf DaRk

Pd: Recuerden fue una broma.


End file.
